


How Beards became Brads undoing

by MrsRidcully



Series: Prompts from Aces and other assorted drabbles [6]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Beards, Brad has a fixation, Fluff, Fun, Kissing, M/M, Nate and Ray getting hitched, surprise weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: He was in his hotel room bed this he was sure off as he could see his bag where he had thrown it.He also knew without turning he was not alone in bed, and the beard rash he was sure he had thanks to a certain Gunny.





	How Beards became Brads undoing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly thing when thinking about Gunny having a beard and how it would affect the Iceman, also just wanted Ray and Nate to get hitched 
> 
> I chickened out writing smut as I had a crisis of porn writing ...I may if anyone wants to write the second instalment with pwp

Brad woke slowly, the M80’s going off in his head told him he really drunk too much last night, he and Mike had gone back to his room and continued to drink.

He was in his hotel room bed this he was sure off as he could see his bag where he had thrown it.

He also knew without turning he was not alone in bed, and the beard rash he was sure he had thanks to a certain Gunny.

Brad remember kissing lots of it, the kind you could get lost in and he was fairly certain he had the beard rash to prove it, but by the fact he was still dressed having obviously fallen asleep dressed nothing more had happened

“Well shit “ Brad sighed that had happened he could not help the broad grin that plastered his face.

Brad was immensely proud that he did not jump when a heavy arm got flung over his waist, or that he did not shiver when he felt the warm breath and a tickle of whiskers against his neck.

“Brad your thinking too loud, go back to sleep” Mike murmured into his neck.

All Brad could do was move his head in acknowledgment and settle into the warmth of the man behind him.

  
  
++++

 

 **The previous day**  

  
It wasn't every day that you got to celebrate your best friend and former RTO tie the Knot with your former LT in a surprise wedding.

The whole thing was just supposed to be a 2-year reunion of the Bravo men who had gotten through OIF, Brad had basically returned from England and then been kidnapped by Ray with promises of much booze and comradery.

The Booze was promising and he would not tell a lie he actually missed the social rejects that were his former Teammates.

It was all going swimmingly as the Brits would say, he had drunk just enough that he no longer felt the urge to run each time someone cornered him to talk, he even started to smile a bit, well smile with less menace at least.

Then Mike Wynn and his damn facial hair arrived, no man ever should look that good with a beard, or look that good with the longer than reg hair he was now sporting that in right the light had hints of red, Not that Brad noticed those things at all.

Brad had to laugh when Nate who was normally the epitome of calm and control let out a yell and ran to embrace his former Gunny

“I told you I would not miss this Nate” Mike laughed being swept up in the hug

As Brad made his way over to the two he could hear Nate “You're the only one who knows so far, still not sure how the others are gonna take this”

“Nate, you worry too much, these men love and respect you, and I am sure they are not gonna give a shit who you decide to spend the rest of your life with, even if that person is Ray Person” Mikes warm chuckle at the end had Brad smiling inwardly too.

Brad had suspicions that Ray had become more than just Nate’s roommate some time ago but he had let the two men keep their secret uncomfortably aware of how others might see it.

Seeing Brads approach Nate stiffened and his smile faltered,

“Brad, how much of that did you hear” Nate smiled slightly maniacally

“Only enough to make me intrigued Sir, and confirm a suspicion I had” Brad gave his broadest smile hoping to ease some of his former Lt’s nervousness

“OH” was all Nate could say the tips of his ears turning a light shade of red “Umm So Ray really wanted you here Brad, your support, just you having his back, shit I’m not making much sense “ Nate was unnaturally flustered

Mike characteristically looking out for Nate spoke up “Nate go find Ray and drag him off for ten minutes, looks like you could use some time with him,” Mike turned casting Brad a smile “Sure Colbert and I can keep the guys amused until your ready for your big announcement “

Brad nodded agreeing with Mike, looking at Nate he could see the younger man had that same wide-eyed look that he had seen in Iraq not panic but his mind working to solve a problem

“Just go Sir, Gunny and I have it covered,” Brad said giving Nate a well-natured shove in the direction of Ray.

Nate nodded his head curtly then headed to Ray, Brad laughed when he saw the sappy look cross Rays face at Nates approach.

Gunny’s soft drawl sounded behind him “So I am not going to have to worry about you taking it badly that your RTO and Lt are planning on getting hitched today “

Brad shook his head turning back to Mike looking down at the shorter man “No not at all, I am somewhat perplexed how they make it work, they are both so different”

Mikes amber eyes shone with mirth “When I first saw the way they looked at each other I knew they were goners, all through OIF Ray looked at Nate like he hung the moon, always trying to make Nate laugh and smile”

Mike followed Brad over to a picnic blanket that had been laid out and sat down next to Brad, leaning over he snagged two beers from the nearby cooler.

Accepting the cold beer from him Brad thought about what Mike said: “So what you knew even back then?”

Mike nodded slowly a smirk slowly crossing his face “It was kind of hard to miss if you knew what you were looking for’

Mike lent back on his elbows tilting his head enjoying the warm afternoon sun playful smirk still playing on the edges of his mouth.

“What I want to know Brad is how did you miss it ?” Mike tilted his head so he was looking Up at Brad

He reminded Brad of a big orange house cat , maybe Ray was not the only one who had a thing for senior officers, no strike that Brad knew he had a thing for one particular NCO and run away to England in hopes of it fading away, and by his body and brains reaction to Mike it had not.

Brad held onto his beer tightly resisting the urge to reach out and stroke Mikes beard, it looked soft and Brad wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through it.

“Well Mike I was kind of focused on not getting killed, you know the whole invading Iraq thing we had going on, not who was in love with who or who was pining away” Brad tried to sound imperious but the smile he was wearing kind of ruined the effect.

  
“Hmm more's the pity Brad “ Mike’s tone was not sad but Brad could not define it,

Rays voice rang out across the yard “ Ok you plebs Nate and I have an announcement, so gather your asses around “

Brad got to his feet first reaching down he offered Mike a hand up,

“You know I am only a couple of years older than you Colbert and I ain't some granny needing assistance” Mike grouched good-naturedly but still took the offered hand.

Brad smirked and may have held on to the offered hand a little longer than necessary, and it was no accident that he let his fingers trail over Mikes pulse point when he let go.

A slight widening of Mike’s amber eyes and a twitch of his lips was the only indication Brad got from Mike that he had noticed the longer than necessary contact.

As Nuptials went Nate and Rays was surprisingly sweet, Trombley surprised everyone gathered when he was the first to congratulate the pair, blushing and stuttering and wishing them the best.

 

  
It came to no surprise that Rudy was in on the whole thing and informed the gathered Marines and family members that he would be acting as the marriage celebrant.

What did surprise Brad was that he and Mike got roped into being witnesses for the happy couple , Brads ideas on relationships were well documented, he found it hard to believe anyone could stay committed to one person and not leave, cheat, or otherwise screw up, but he was willing to let his cynicism lay when saw at how Nate and Ray were looking at each other.

Looking across the happy couple he had to smile at the expression on MIkes face it was a mixture of proud parent and sappy sentiment, and, if Brad were honest with himself he liked the look, like seeing this softer side of his stalwart Gunny, he liked if he was honest everything about the man.

The Men of Bravo celebrating the nuptials like they did with everything too much booze and lots of good-natured ribbing, off colour jokes and innuendo abounded, and it was Pokes sweet wife who whispered something in Ray’s ear and made the man blush and run, Brad really needed to find out what she said.

The night was winding down and people were slowly making their way home, Brad fighting jet lag and the effects of a days drinking and socialising decided it was time to make a move and head back to the hotel most of them who had flown in were staying at.

“You look like you're about ready to head out Colbert “ Mike came up to stand alongside Brad watching Nate and Ray attempt to roll a drunk and asleep Manimal onto his side.

“Thinking its about time to give Nate and Ray some alone time, still can't believe they did it “ Brad said as he looked on at the two men

“What got hitched?”

“No got their shit together enough to get together, put aside all their emotional baggage and just go for it” Brad was not sure if he would ever be able to trust another person as much as he saw existed between Nate and Ray.

Mike huffed softly and patted Brad on the shoulder, his hand lingering for a bit longer before withdrawing it “From how Nate tells it, Ray did all the hard work, well Ray finally had enough of the does he doesn't he and just outright told Nate how he felt “

“Good for him, getting out of the corps seemed to be good for both of them, Ray got his brains back and a husband” Brad laughed

“Who would have thought , but we all deserve happiness in our life and I am glad Nate has got that in Ray” Mike gave Brad a long look then shook his head as if deciding something “Come on Colbert lets head back to the hotel I am sure there is a mini bar waiting for us to plunder:

Brads heart thudded against his chest, any more alcohol and he may let slip, and sitting in a hotel room alone with Mike was putting temptation right in front of him, But Brad was sure he could control his impulses, hopefully fighting the urge to grab a hold of that damn beard and finally run his hands through it .

  
+++++

 

 

  
Two unfinished glasses of single malt sat on the table and Brad was a moaning mess on top of Mike, nuzzling and nipping at the spot where Mikes beard finished and bare neck started, impulse control was overrated anyway.

Mike seemed to be having the same issues, and by the demanding way Mike was kissing back Brad could be assured this was a mutual thing.

The kissing went from hurried to slower explorations, both testing and teasing the other,

“Brad” Mike groaned as Brad took mikes earlobe into his mouth and bit gently, Mikes grip on Brads hips got tighter, “Gonna have to slow down for a minute here”

Brad shifted worried the Mike had come to his senses, after all, going to roll off Mike he was stopped by Mikes firm grip on his waist.

“I did not say move Brad, and you can stop with that skittish colt look, I was just gonna say I’m not looking for a one night hook up, don’t think you are either “

Brad sighed dropping his head to Mikes' shoulder “Your going to want to talk about feelings and shit aren't you” Brad was embarrassed how he sunk into the feel of Mike's hand on his back

Brad could feel a soft chuckle from the man below him and shivered involuntarily as he felt the soft strands of Mike's beard as he kissed Brads exposed ear and neck.

“Shit no, I ain't sober enough for that, mind, we will need to talk about that stuff at some point, it's just “ Brad lifted his head enough to peer at the man under him

“Just what Mike?”

“I want to, I really want to you know” Brad had to smirk at the bright red Mikes cheeks had gone,

“And ? Mike, use your words “ Brad spoke into Mikes' shoulder

“I am gonna sound like an old woman, I want to be stone cold sober when we fuck, OK so it cannot be blamed on booze “ Brad felt Mike shrug under his head

Brad was not already feeling all kinds of stupid soft emotions for his former Gunny he would be now, and given Brad’s philandering ways he could understand Mikes hesitance, Running a large hand through Mikes scruffy beard he gave the strands a tug “I get it, and I agree , but just so we're clear, though, I intend to not be letting you out of this room for at least 24 hours”

Mikes answer was to roll them over and start kissing Brad, kissing to Brad was always a means to an end a lead up to the big finale but with Mike it was different and at the risk of being called a girl he could happily keep kissing the other man.

The kisses slowly ebbed till both men we just brushing lips, breathing slowed and both let sleep take them. Brads let his fingers lazily stroke Mikes face enjoying the silky feel of his beard under his hand as he drifted off.

 


End file.
